Mariecool's Stories
by MPZT
Summary: Il était une fois Mariecool qui décida d'écrire une jolie histoire plutôt folle concernant un Dumbledore fou, un Harry parano et tout leurs amis...
1. L'attrape élèves

Ça a pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais voilà un nouveau super chapitre!!!!

Mais avant je vais vous raconter le " pourquoi " de cette longue absence.

Mariecool, a écrit un nouveau chapitre sur msn, comme d'habitude. Je l'ai enregistré, préparé, mais elle m'a dis : " Attends qu'il y ait encore 3 signed review! " alors j'ai attendu , attendu, et réattendu... puis elle a fini par me dire " ah pi met-le pareil ". Sauf problème, je l'avais perdu ^^'. Puis l'ordi à Mariecool a décidé de fucker, on son internet, ou je sais pu quoi, alors elle a pas réécrit de chapitre pendant loooooongtemps. Mais un jour son internet a ressucité, puis elle est venu sur msn, mais on a pas reparlé de cette fic-ci pendant loooooooongtemps. La, hier, elle m'a dis exactement : " Tu sais, j'suis allé sur ffn.net la dernière fois et ben… ça me tentais de faire une nouvelle fic. Mais c'est de l'ouvrage! Alors j'ai pensé juste d'amélioré une de mes fics que j'ai déjà… Hermione/Draco? Non, décidément, cette fic allait nulle part de toute façon. Délire et interview? Pu d'idées! Et finalement… il reste… toujours intact, populaire (j'po si sûr que ça marie…), drôle… MARIECOOL'S STORYS! (pfffff ta fait une faute dans ta propre histoire -_-) " Alors elle m' raconté un nouveau délire. C'est pas la suite des chapitres précédents, c'est tout nouveau. Alors bonne lecture! Et review si vous voulez une suite!

*Au milieu d'un joli parc, à côté d'une gentille forêt avec plein de gentille chose uniquement, avec un château juste à côté, il y avait un trou béant….*

Dumbledore*se grate le menton*: me demande ce que sa fait ce trou-là ici..... Je sais vraiment pas… *le trou se referme " magicalement "* Coooool… un nouvel attrape-élèves…!

*deux heures plus tard*

Harry * se promène, sent (sniffle) les fleurs au passage* : Mais Dumbledore, que faites-vous?!

Dumbledore *saute sur place* : 5…! 5…!5…! 5…!5…! 5…!

Harry : mais que faîtes-vous?

Dumbledore : 5…! 5…!5…! 5…!

Harry *vient sauter à côté de Dumbledore* : 5…! 5…!5…! 

*le sol commence à bouger, il se re-ouvre, Dumbledore saute juste à temps pour pas tomber et Harry tombe. Le trou se referme*

Dumbledore : 6…! 6…! 6…! 

*Du côté de Harry*

Harry :Qu'est-ce je foue ici?

Hermione : tu es dans un sale pétrin (ou trou ^^) comme nous d'ailleurs.

Harry : hein?

Ron : Dumbledore a utilisé son attrape-élèves sur nous!

Harry : je vois pas le but

Darco : Espèce de con! C'est simple! Il veut tout simplement éliminer les élèves cons pour avoir une meilleure école… Il devrait commencer pas s'éliminer lui-même, le vieux fou!!!!

Neville *trébuche* : je crois que j'ai oublié un détail là…

Harry : et pis… c'est quand qu'on va sortir?

Tous les autres : on attendait justement que tu viennes pour que tu trouves une solution…

Harry : ah… euh… ben… ok… euh… Dumbledore a dit 6! 6! 6! Mais nous sommes que 5 dans cette salle!

Voix mystérieuse : Oh mais vous m'oubliez mes petits vermisseaux… Je suis là!… et pas parce que Dumbledore m' attrapé… je suis trop intelligente pour ça vooyyyyonnn… non ssssimplemmmment car ici c'est ma demeure, et quand des petits terriens viennent s'y aventurer, je n'ai aucune objection pour les dévorer tout cru… après tout, c'est ma nourriture FAAAAAAVOOORRRIIIITTTTE….!

Tous : AH NON! NE NOUS MAGE PAS NON PITIÉ!

*mariecool sort de l'ombre avec un amplificateur de voix dans les mains*

Mariecool : j'vous ai fait peur hein?

Ron, Hermione, Neville : OUI!

Draco : bof…

Harry : c'est une question, ou c'est la dernière phrase que tu veux dire avant notre mort *tremble encore, se rend pas compte que c'est une blague*

Mariecool : c'est une blague abruti ¬_¬

Harry : ah bien sûr que oui! Je le savais! Je suis le héros dans tout ça!!! Je n'ai peur de rien!!!!

Draco : Harry, un monstre derrière toi…

Harry : AH NON MAMAN J'AI PEUR NON PITIÉ…! Hein mais y'a pas de monstre…

Draco : ¬_¬ il faudra que tu fasses des progrès mon vieu…

Hermione : ah bon d'accord, alors mariecool la toute suprême (car elle fait les histoires les plus drôles) qu'est-ce qu'on fou maintenant?

Mariecool : en faite, j'ai trouver le moyen de s'échapper de cette caverne… le problème, c'est que une seule personne peut passer… Et ça va être moi bien sûr *disparaît, laissant les autres pleurer*

Neville : Grand-maman m'avait bien dit de ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui…

Draco : Bon, je sais que j'ai toujours été votre ennemi de toujours, présentement présent, et que j'ai aucune raison de vous aider à sortir mais… hey ouais, pourquoi je fais ça au juste? Ah laissez faire *Draco retourne dans son coin*

*un rat passe*

Harry : OH NON C'EST QUEUDVER!

Hermione : c'est un simple rat d'égoût… d'ailleurs, il ressemble un peu à Ron…

Ron : QUOI?????? J'vois pas de ressemblance…

Hermione : oui, la queue (pensez du sens que vous voulez, y'en a tellement…)

*BOUM*

*tout le monde se retourne et voit tomber une petite ombre… pis finalement si petite que c'est juste le professeur Chourave*

Draco : je croyais que c'était un attrape-élèves, pas un attrape-professeurs!

Chourave : en faite, je vais vous enseigner une nouvelle matière qui vous sera très utile pour la survie… comment survivre dans une grotte… On sait comment créer un climat parfait avec la magie et tout et tout… mais il y a un élément indispensable… la reproduction.

Hermione *glups* : heu… je suis la seule fille ici n'est-ce pas?

Chourave : puisque mariecool est partie et que je suis trop vieille… eh bien… oui.

* Un autre ombre arrive....très grande.....personne ne sait c'est quoi...que vont t'ils faire... et si c'était un monstre et qui allait tous les dévorer? Vous ne saurez que la suite dans les prochains chapitres de MARIECOOL STORIES!!!!!!!(en vente dans tous les bons magasins)*

REVIEW SIVOUSPLAÎT!!!!!!

En passant, bravo marie ;)


	2. La grosse ombre

-intro-

-Finalement, hermione a choisi l'heureux élu pour se reproduire, draco malfoy- 

-Rogue est présentement avec chourave, trelawney avec dumby, mcdo avec rusard et pom fresh avec hagird (yeurk)-

Harry: A NON MAMAN J'AI PEUR C'EST QUOI ÇA!!!!!

Hermione: harry...ta mère est MORTE

Harry: QUOI? CETTE CHOSE PAS BELLE L'A TUÉE????? NON!!! ELLE VOUDRA ME TUER MOI AUSSI!!

*l'ombre autour de l'ombre commence a se dissiper...jusqu'a temps qu'il y est pu ombre... Mais pus la grande ombre non plus!*

Ron: elle est où???? elle est aller se cacher???? on va être manger???? NON!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco*entrain d'embrasser hermione*: on s'en fou bellete!

Ron: PLACE A BELLETE!

hermone:....

Ron: hermione, j'comprend pas une chose.... Je t'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon coeur, et draco t'aime même pas, et tu choisi draco comme chum?

Hermione: Ça veut pas dire que JE t'aime

ron: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron: Je vais te tuer malfoy!!!! Espèce de... de .... de ... de poule bleu avec des petits carrés dessus même pas belle!!!!!!

Malfoy: ¬_¬

*ron lui pitcha une grenade*

*malfoy enleva la pinouch et la lui relança*

Ron: A UNE GRENADE! HARRY PREND LÀ!!!!

Herry*attrape la grenade*: c'est quoi?

Draco: un vif d'or potter, et éloigne-toi avec si tu veux pas que je l'attrappe

*harry s'éloigne. La grenade explose. il pleure*

Ron: voyons harry, sa fait pas SI mal que sa!

Harry: snif...j'ai perdu le vif d'or snif.... j'ai perdue la partie sniff... j'ai perdu ma célébrité snif.....J'AI PERDU MON FAN CLUB BOUH OUH OUH OUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tous le monde: ¬_¬

chourave: bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je m'enmerde moi!!!!!! Je voudrais tellement que rogynichou arrive.....

*BOOM*

Rogue: marde.... me semblais aussi que ç'avait l'air louche quelqu'un qui conte 7...7...7... comme un malade....

Chourave*va embrasser son rugynichou*: RUGYNICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!TU MA MANQUER! Je déteste rester pognée avec une bande de cave

Rogue: mouin.... mais la on fait quoi maintenant?

Neville:euh...*trébuchant* j'ai pas oublier quelque chose par hasard?

Tout le monde: ON S'ENNUIE ON VEUT SORTIR!!!

* ils virent soudain une lumière, qui semblait être une fée. Ron pensait que c'était un insecte qui faisait de la lumière alors par peur il la frapa*

Hermione: RON! C'était une fée, elle voulait nous montrer le chemin!

Draco: bon, vraiment bravo j'te félicite, à cause de toi on va tous mourrir dans ce trou!

Harry: ZVEUX PAS MOURIR ZEUNE BOU OUH OUH OUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chourave: je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de sortir de la....

rogue: comment?

chourave: en transplanant bien sur!

Hermione: mais on peut pas dans l'enceinte de poudlard c'est écris dans le li....

* ils transplanairent tous mystérieusement*

Hermione:...vre

Hermione: bon maintenant draco, puisque que on est sortis du trou... je casse!

Draco: tu me brises le coeur!

Ron: tu n'as pas de coeur...

draco: ah oui c'est vrai

Harry: Comment le sang passe dans les veine alors?

Draco: tais-toi

Hermione: mais hey, ou y sont chourave rogue pi neville? pis ou on a transplaner?

*ils regardent autour de eux...personne...Ils étaient dans une grande forêt avec plein de lianes et de petit animaux*

Draco: wow....

Hermione: d'après mes recherches, on serait dans une forêt d'amazonie, mais je ne sait pas trop OU exactement

ron: ça nous aide bocoup....

Harry: dis, ya tu des méchant monstre tout pas beau ici?

Draco: des lions....des gorilles....des serpant...

Harry: AH NON PAS DES LIONS!

Hermione: mais harry plus tard tu es supposé être un animagus et te transformer en lion! en plus l'insigne de griffondor est un lion! Pourquoi on aurait peur des lions!?

Harry: Bon d'accord, mais ça fait quoi qu'on ait une petite insigne sur notre robe avec un lion dessus ou que je suis un FUTUR animagus qui se tranforme en lion? Yen ont rien a foutre les lions de ça, ils nous mangent tout crus pis APRÈS il réfléchissent (il marque un poin)

Hermione: mouin.....

Draco: Wow bravo potter, tu as cloué le bec a hermione granger, un exploit!!!!

Ron*se fouille dans le nez*: on fait quoi maintenant?

Hermione: J'ai déjà été dans les scouts. Je connais beaucoup de méthodes de survie très utiles

*quelque chose frémis dans les buisson...mais c'est quoi... est ce que c'est un fameux lion que Harry parlait ou est ce qu'elque chose de encore PLUS dangereux? Pour le savoir, vous n'avez qu'a voir le prochain chapter de MARIECOOL'S STORIES!!!! (en vente dans tout les bon magasins)

FIN


	3. Constructions xx

Marie a eu une idée. D'après elle, les fics " duo ", c'est-à-dire écrites à deux, sont plus drôles. Donc elle a décidé que je serais là aussi. Mic, c'est moi, mpzt. Alors ben voilà… bonne lecture!

Elle a aussi dit que je laisserais ce que nous disions qui a pas rapport avec l'histoire. Ces phrases-là sont entre petits traits d'union comme ça - ^^. Pendant les bouts où on parle, j'ai laissé en msn cé a dire de meme si vs voyé se que je vx dire.

*soudainement, mic sort des buissons*

mic : bouh!!!!

Tout le monde :HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UNE ESPÈCE DE CHOSE PAS BELLE QUI SORT DES BUISSOON AVEC DE LA MORVE!!!! NOON!!!!

-mic : tes po fine è_é cé quoi que tu veux que je dise?-

-mariecool :parle inocent a eux pas a moi jsuis po la-

-dis leur que c'est pas fin je sais pas moi, dis quelque chose!!!!-

mic : c'est la fin pour vous! je vais vous manger! 

-mic :ça va tu?-

-mariecool : ouais-

Hermione: hey, tu fais pas peur du tout(à part que tu es laid) tu vas pas nous manger t'es juste un petit mpzt sans défence!!!!!

Ron: j'approuve

Harry: OH NON IL VA NOUS MANGER!!!!

Draco: ta yeule

Mic : je suis pas si laid que ça! *va pleurer dans un coin*

Hermione: Voyons mic, t'es pas laid (enfin...euh...ben...) mais je dirais pas que t'es beau non plus mais bon, aller viens te joindre à nous on va faire une maison pour survire!

Draco: Hey, j'ai mon amour propre j'vais pas faire une maison avec une sang de bourbe, un peureux et une bellete quand même! je fais ma propre maison

Ron: euh...alors on construit chacun une maison pour survire????

Hermoone: J'imagine...mic t'es d'accord?

Mic : Harry il va être capable tout seul?

Harry: ben sûr, j'suis intelligent moi!

Hermione: bon ben d'accord dans deux heures on montre notre maison aux autres

*deux heures plus tard*

Hermione: Venez voir ma maison!

Tous le monde: d'ac!

*La maison de Hermione est grande, a deux étages, elle a fait un merveilleux lit de paille en haut avec toutes les choses nécessaires à la survie et en bas elle a mis la table et le garde-manger rempli de fruits et de viandes*

Hermione: impressionnant hein?

-mic :2 sec-

-mariecool : pourquoi?-

-mic :pace je cé po quoi dire-

-mariecool : ben la dis oui criss-

-mariecool : quelque chose du genre-

-mic : lol-

-mariecool :c'est de l'improvisation-

-mic : je cé-

mic :oui c'est super beau!

Hermione: merci!

Draco: moi je trouve ton lit de paille horrible!

Hermione: erm...ben là je le trouve beau moi! Aller, viens me montrer ta maison si tu te crois si malin!

Draco: d'ac

* la maison a draco est simplement un hamac en dessous d'un arbre, très confortable avec un mini ventilateur incorporer très bien penser (ils ont pas de baguette magique) mais il n'y a rien d'autre comme maison, juste un hamac....*

Hermione: c'est pas une maison c'est juste un hamac!

Draco: oui et alors? pour les jours de pluie il y a l'arbre et on relax surement plus que dans ton lis de paille!

Hermione: -_- ouais bon, Ron, montre nous le tien.

Ron: erm....bien...le voilà...

*lui de Ron est simplement un trou avec rien dedans et il y a de la place pour 3 humains mais c'est serré*

Draco: C'ets juste ÇA!?

Ron: ben je suis habituer de vivre dans un 'terrier' tu comprends????

Draco: A misère.....

Harry: et le mien? il faut voir le mien hein?????

Hermione: ouais montre-nous ça Harry

*lui de Harry est une simple planche de bois par terre*

Ron: tu as pris deux heure pour faire...euh... sa??

Harry: les planches de bois ici sont rares

Hermione: non c'est juste que je les aie toutes prises pour faire ma maison à deux étages

Draco: bwah...... hey faut pas oublier celle de mic!

-mariecool :décris la-

-mariecool :mais genre oublie pas pas de magie ou d'électrisiter-

-mariecool : juste du bois et des cordes-

mic: regardez ma super maison ! c'est un super chateau de sable!

-mariecool :ta bientot fini a écrire?-

-mic :oui oui-

-mariecool : c'est long-

-mais faut que tu mettre la description!-

*la maison est toute en sable mouillé, avec une piece vide seulement*

mic : venez, venez, entrez.

*tout le monde entre*

*tout commence à shaker pi ça s'effondre*

mic : ah zut le sable est sec…

Hermione: hey ma y'a pas de sable icitte!

Draco: ben oui on est proche de la mer!

Hermione: MAIS C'EST MERVIELLEUX!

Ron: ouais on va pouvoir aller se baigner tout nue! aller vient Harry (il est gay puisque hermione l'aime po)

Harry: euh...

Hermione: RON! T'es con! j'ai trouvé le moyen de sortir de ce trou! (tien on se répète) il suffit d'envoyer une bouteille avec un message et de l'envoyer a la mer et un bateau va le voir et va venir nous sauver!

Draco:mais il faut du papier et un crayon

Hermione: a regardez le hibou là-bas qui vient vers nous avec une feuille de papier et des crayons! Sauvés! Hey regarde ya même une bouteille vide à terre!

*sans y penser Hermione arrache le parchemin que tenait le hibou, prend même pas soin de lire la lettre de secours et écrit s.o.s et le met dans la bouteillle et le pichte a la mer*

mic: c'tait peut-être marqué un moyen de sortir ici non?

hermione: heu oui, en plus c'est le phénix de dumbledore...(tien c'était pas un hibou?) il a peut-être envoyé une lettre pour nous dire comment s'échapper! OH NON! vite ron, va la chercher et ramène moi la!

Ron: j'ai tu l'air d'un tit chien chien?

Tous le monde: OUI!

Ron: d'accord mais j'y vais juste si harry vient avec moi.... tout nu....

harry: ça veut dire quoi tout nu

Draco: sans vêtements...

Harry: ah bon. toute façon veux pas mouiller ma robe de sorcier. aller ron, allons-y!

Ron: OUIIIIII

*il saute dans l'eau pour aller reprendre la bouteille*

DRaco: deux femmes a la mer et deux!

hermione: faut pas dire sa

Draco: pourquoi?

Hermione: parce que c'est mal

Draco: j'men fiche!

mic: un gros poisson!

Harry: AH NON PAS UN GROS POISSON OU ÇA? C'EST TU UN REQUIN A RON SAUVE MOI!

Ron: avec plaisir ^^héhé

*Ron le pogne par la queu pour le sauver*

Harry: hey mais ça fait mal pourquoi t'a pas pris mon bras?

Ron: pas vue....héhé

Mariecool: juste en pasant jcrois que je vais arrêter ça ça fait trop penser a un slash alors j'arrête ça fait dur.....je déteste les slash

*mariecool disparait*

Ron: j'ai la bouteille!

*ron et harry sortent de l'eau avec la bouteille et après ils s'habillent*

Draco: Harry, je savais pas que tu avais une si GROSSE queue!

Harry: hein mais je me suis même pas tranformer en lion comment tu peux savoir que j'ai une grosse queue? té magicien ou quoi (héhé)

Draco:.........................................

Hermione: bon alors la lettre dit :

'bonjour chers élèves, j'espère que vous aller bien moi oui quand tout le monde s'est téléporté ben moi jme suis téléporter avec mcdo et trelawney chourave et rogue sur une île de cocotier ou il y a juste des femmes toute nue et qui doivent se reproduire....toute jeune en plus.... Je sais comment tous nous faire sortir de là mais il faudrait qu'on transplane tous en même temps et moi ben jveux pas quitter cette ile alors too bad pour vous! j'ai appris que neville avait été téléporté seul dans le pôle nord...il dit qu'il aime ça car il a rencontré le père noël, le chanceux. ah oui c'était juste un petit mot pour vous dire que vous resterez toute votre vie sur cette ile déserte, jusqu'a temps que les poupoune de mon ile devienne laide et po belle(évidament) ce qui va être dans environ 20-30 ans héhé! 

Passez de bonne vacance!

Dumbledore,albus, directeur de l'école de sorcélerie poudlard, commendant de l'ordre du phénix et a aussi recu sont diplome pour le plus vieux sexeur 

Note de mpzt : j'ai renoncé à tout corriger la lettre jme suis écoeuré

-mariecool :oups j'ai fais plein de fautes-

-mic : -_- pour changer lol-

-Mariecool : té méchant!-

-mic : ben cé vrai… mais aujourd'hui t'es pas pire… hier c'tait une autre histoire-

-mariecool : je sais c'est un autre chapitre aussi ^^-

-mariecool : lol jeu de mot mot de jeu –

-mic : ¬_¬ lol –

Hermione: on va rester toute notre vie sur cette ile déserte? j'aura pas mon diplome???? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

draco: et moi je devrai être pogner avec une bande de tarrer

mic: on a juste a tuer ron

-ah oui j'en ait une-

ron: c'est mécahnt!!!

voix mystérieuse: non ne le tuez pas!! enfin pas tout de suite!

Tous le monde: hein?

*quelqu'un sort d'un buissson avec un masque*

Canniballe: Je suis un canniballe et je vais tous vous manger a wime ba bouer a wime ba bouer!

Draco: hoho ça sent pas bon...

Hermione: ouais j'crois qu'ils ont jamais pris leur douche depuis qu'ils sont nés

* toute la tribu les amène au grand chef*

Grand chef: qui ête vous wime ba bouer a wime ba bouer! et que fait vous sur mon humble ile wime ba bouer a wime ba bouer!

wime ba bouer a wime ba bouer!

wime ba bouer a wime ba bouer!

Hermione: ben on a été téléporté magicalement

Grand chef: il faut les manger! ils sont des sorcier!

mic: pas moi!

Harry: même pas vrai espèce de moldue!

Grand chef: tuons tout le monde, commençon par lui qui ma traiter de moldue et après le non sorcier!!!

Harry: NON!

Grand chef: apporter exteriminatror!

*quelqu'un arrive, il est grand , très grand il va tuer tout les amis de harry ou non? vous ne le saurer que dans le prochain épisode de mariecoolstories en vente dans tous les bons magasin

FIN


End file.
